The Evil Mini Moni: The first story
by xRainbowChiisana
Summary: I hate doing summaries. Uhm. It's my first time uploading here. ; My name's Chii.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE FIRST PART. THE SEQUEL IS WHAT XMINACHAN PUT UP.

Okay? At first,

I wrote this story, but then we both did it together. Sometimes this story embarrases me.

YOUDIDNHEARTHATLOL.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

I don't own Mini Moni.

That makes me wanna cry. It really does.

(WARNING: Swears. ALOT of em.)

--

So, I was sitting in my chair right? I just now woke up from another one of those Mini Moni verses my internet homies dreams. So, I got up, and turned to some Mini Moni song, which happened to be "Hinamatsuri." Now, don't get me wrong, that song kicks serious ass. But as I was watching it, I felt like Mini Moni was up to something. I glared at the Mini Moni group. Watching them carefully through that little music video on youtube. I saw stars in their eyes. Litterally. That's what hit me. The dreams.. were inspiration. EVERYTHING was mere inspiration. A mere illusion. Just waiting, to for some one to be.. inspired by it. I glared into the eyes of the Mini Moni.. And beleive it or not, I saw Tomo. Then I saw Mina. And Kimi, and myself.

..Then I saw..

The fanfiction.

And this fanfiction, is based, off of exactly what I saw...

AND NOW WE BEGIN!

In the large, extremely busy city of Manhattan, sat a tall building, even taller then the Empire State building, in the heart of the city. It saw everything through it's many wide windows. The river, the bridges, the statue of liberty. It was very office like inside. People dressed in fancy office clothes, and wore glasses, and worked in cubicles. In each cubicle, there was a desk, and on each desk, there were computers. Accompanying the desks, were big, bulky computer chairs.

On the top floor, there was a door, all the way at the end of the hall, that read,

"Manhattan Assasins."

Which is how the tall building got it's name. The 'MA' headquarters.

Behind the door, sat a respectively short blonde with very long hair who had a petite build, behind a wooden desk, that faced the window. She sat relaxed in a chair, drawing in a sketch book. She had pretty brown eyes, just as she was pretty absorbed in her drawing.

She wore tight black shorts, that stopped directly above the knee, and black netted fingerless gloves, and a tan tank-top.

Next to her, sat a tall, busty figured girl wearing the same outfit just red and black, with a bored expression on her face. She had black, spikeyish hair. Her left eye was red, and her right eye was brown, due to some.. freak.. accident. (Naw, not really) She thought about getting an eyepatch, but her friends would only laugh, and make pirate noises. She was not a girl to take seriously anyway. The girl slowly looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Where the hell is she?!"

The blonde turned to her friend, as if she was just noticing her presence.

"You know how Kimi is, Chii."

The girl with black hair, now known as Chii, turned her head to her blonde friend. "YEAH, I KNOW THAT'S SHE'S LATE!"

Chii let out a sigh, and then looked at the blonde's drawing. "That's comming out pretty good. Who is it, Chiyo?"

The blonde looked at her friend once again and smiled, "Yeah, it's Chiyo. I'm about to draw Osaka yelling at Chiyo's pigtails. I didn't think it came out good." She tried to be humble, but even she thought the picture looked pretty realistic. Chii turned away from the blonde before she got jealous. She began to try and start conversation, because it was a bit too quiet.

"Slow day, isn't it?"

Without looking from the sketchbook, the blonde nodded.

The office they were in had a big wooden desk facing the window in the back of the room. It had two chairs in the back of the desk, both occupied by the two sitting in it. There was a ficus plant sitting to the left of the desk.

In front of the room, next to the large window, sat a small coffee table, flooded with a whole bunch of posters, and papers. To the left of that, sat another desk, with two chairs in the back of it, with a plant to the right side. There were posters all over that side too. The room had a modern, orangesh-wooden colour to it's walls. They thought of redecorating, but their excuse was that they didn't have the time. Actually, it's because they were all lazy.

The clock mentioned before, hung above the window.

Chii, the black, ravened haired one, began to tremble slightly. The blonde didn't notice.

Chii then grew red in the face. It looked like a volcano was just now about to errupt.

The silence was unbearable.

"GOD DAMNIT, SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, standing up out of the chair suddentally.

LMAO, THE BLONDE FELL OUT OF HER CHAIR, ALL ON THE FLOOR, SHAKING,

"CHII! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Chii turned to the blonde, "MINAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO FRUCKING BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!"

The blonde we know as Mina, blinked. She slowly climbed into her chair. "I'm sure some one would want to assasinates some one! Trust me!" She said in her reasuring voice. Chii shot a death glare at Mina, then sat down in the chair. She began whining.

"I'M BORED, I'M SO BORED, I'M SO FRICKEN BORED, I'M SO BORED, I'M SO BORED, I'M SO BORED!"

In order to shut the annoying black haired one up, Mina looked under the desk and pulled out a laptop. She handed it to Chii. "Here, go look at some hentai, or read some fanfiction. I bet alot of new ones came out."

Chii sniffled, "But the fanfiction is getting dryer, and dryer, and gayer, and gayer. And no one's updating their peices." (I don't mean it. I LOVE you guys!)

"Well, how about you write your own fanfiction. Write a lime or a lemon one. I'll be your editor again."

Chii looked at Mina, and then the laptop. "Fine, okay."

Mina smiled and went back to her sketch book.

A few minutes later, the door slammed open, and a girl ran in. She had long dark brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was short, but taller then Mina, and was holding a white sheet of paper, probably written on it, can't tell from this angle. She waved it nervously.

"L--LOOK!"

Mina's head turned quickly to the overly excited girl. "Calm down, Mak."

Mak, the excited girl, calmed down, and showed the white paper. "KIMI'S UP FOR RANSOME!"

In the corner, the raven haired girl, exploded in hysterical laughter, "What the hell are they holding Kimi for ransome for? A dollar?"

Mina gasped, "FIVE 'CAZRILLION' DOLLARS?!" She tilted her head, to see if she was reading right.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Chii, "KIMI'S NOT WORTH THAT MUCH!"

"Oh, we got to save her!" Cried Mina.

Chii snatched the paper out of Mina's hand. "Mini Moni is holding her captive for five cazillion dollars..."

(Good luck finding five 'cazillion' dollars.)

"I've heard of Mini Moni." Said Mak, "They're this J-pop group for children. They'are apart of Hello! Project."

"Well," Decided Chii, "It's time we pay Mini Moni a visit, to get my girlfriend back!"

"With just you and Mina?! You two don't stand a chance! There are four and a half members of Mini Moni!" Disagreed Mak, "The two of you can't go!"

Mina blinked, "Four in a half?"

"We're just going to have to get a little help from some friends." Said Chii.

Mak and Mina gasped, "You don't mean.."

"Yup!" Chii intterupted, "I do mean..."

"The Azumanga Daioh protective services."

MADE THAT UP. YEAH IT SOUNDS GAY. SO WHAT? GOT A PROBLEM? SPEAK TO MY LAWYER!


	2. THE THING AFTER THE BEGINING

...Must.. I.. admitt..this..On.. Every.. CHAPTER?

I DON'T OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH, OR MINI MONI!

IT BREAKS MY HEART!

--

The two girls, Mina, and Chii, sat down in their seats in a large, crowded train. Like.. The F.. To be exact. Chii was asleep, died from the intense boredom, and was leaning over Mina's shoulder. Mina was finishing up her drawings, a bit nervous about seeing the Azumanga. And a bit nervous for her British friend. She thought about all the scenarios. What if Kimi was all tied up naked, and the Mini Moni were poking her with sticks? Or, or, or, or, what if Kimi was being roughed up a bit? OR WHAT IF THEY TOOK KIMI'S SHOES AND SOCKS OFF, AND BEGAN TICKLING KIMI'S FEET?

OR, OR, OR, OR... OR WORSE. Mina thought of bloody, gorey thoughts, and almost screamed in her seat. The train stopped. "CHIIIIIIIIIII! GET UP!" Mina shouted, "IT'S OUR STOP!"

Chii sleepily got off of Mina, and they both walked out the train. "But mommy.." Chii grumbled, "I don't wanna go to school."

Mina looked at Chii as if she was crazy, then laughed at her stupid moron friend.

They both left the train station, walking down the mobbish streets of Manhattan. A hobo pushed out a cup, shaking it. Mina, filled with sympathy, dropped a few dollar bills into the cup. The hobo smiled a smile. He had dim yellow teeth, "Thank you for your kind donations."

Mina was about to say something caring and nice, before Chii pushed Mina up the street. "EVERYTIME YOU SEE A HOBO WITH A CUP, YOU GET ALL TEARY EYED. LET'S GOOOOO, KIMI NEEDS US!"

They came to this small, brick, abandoned warehouse. "This is the place." Said Mina.

They both stared at the gray, rusted door. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" shouted Chii, "KNOCK!"

Mina pushed Chii. "You knock!"

"NO, YOU KNOCK!"

"YOU KNOCK!"

"NOOO! YOU KNOCK!"

The door suddentally opened up, causing the two girls to scream. Osaka walked out, stared at them, and screamed too.

Then the two girls screamed again, and this sorta went back and forth, until Osaka screamed again and ran back in the warehouse.

"FRUCK THIS! I'M GOING HOME!" screamed Chii. "Wait! Kimi's in trouble!" said Mina, "Don't back out now!"

"Fine." Muttered Chii. She knocked on the door.

Osaka opened the door and screamed, causing Chii to scream, then Osaka screamed again, and shut the door.

"CHII! CUT IT OUT!" Screamed an irritated Mina. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Chii knocked again.

Osaka opened the door and screamed, causing Chii to--..

..Causing Chii to punch Osaka in the face?

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP DOING THAT!"

Osaka rubbed her eye, where Chii hit her. "..Aw. I just thought it was fun."

"Actually, it was sort of fun now that you think about it." Said Chii, closing the warehouse door.

Osaka opened the door and screamed. Then Chii screamed back, and Osaka closed the door.

Then Osaka opened the door, and Chii screamed, and Osaka screamed back, and closed the door.

This happened over and over until Mina got pissed.

Finally, Osaka left the door open and didn't scream. "Ehhhh, what do you want?"

"We need help. Kimi was captured by the Mini Moni." said Chii.

Osaka's eyes widdened. "Who the hell are they?!"

"This very, dangerous kids segment of the Hello! Project!" Replied Mina.

Osaka's eyes were still wide. "..What the hell is that?"

Mina shrugged, "The thing they work for."

Osaka's eyes still didn't change, "Who works for?"

"The Mini Moni." Chii replied.

Osaka's expression stayed still, "Who the hell are they?"

"SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Chii, pushing Osaka out the way, and storming into the warehouse. Mina followed behind in a sane manner. The other Azu girls were around a small table, hell, the table was the only thing in the room, and they were playing cards. They looked at Chii and Mina.

"What the fuck are you guys doing, just barging in here for?!" Asked Chiyo. (LOL!)

"Well maybe if a smart person answered the door.." Began Chii. Mina cut her off, "We need assistance."

"With what?" Asked Kagura, putting down her deck. In the background, Tomo picked up Kagura's cards and began to look. Then she switched a few cards around and snickered. Then she dug up her ass and wiped it on one of Kagura's ten cards.

"Kimi has been kidnapped by the Mini Moni." Replied Mina.

The Azu girls gasped. Then Tomo let out a "WHO THE HOLY FUCK IS THAT?!"

Yomi turned to Tomo. "The girl who kidnapped Chiyo last month and turned Chiyo into a alchololic, was Ai Takahashi."

Tomo shrugged, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ai Takahashi is apart of Mini Moni. A group we're trying to figure out the hide out of." explained Sakaki.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS BITCH FOR CHANGING CHIYO!" Shouted Tomo.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid lesbian. I got a bad headache." Snapped Chiyo. Chiyo grabbed out a beer and took a sip, "Urgh, Tomo, I said Miller Light. What the hell is WRONG with you?"

She spit out the beer, "That shit tasted disgusting!"

Chii blinked, "Damn, the Mini Moni is dangerous if they did THAT to Chiyo."

Mina looked as if she was about to cry. "Poor Kimi!"

"We'll help." Said Kagura, "But you only need like.. three of us. We have to stay here, just incase some one else needs our services."

Chii picked Chiyo, Tomo, and Yomi. "Chiyo's new alchoholic self would be kick ass, for attacks. Tomo's hyperness and gayness is good for comical relief. Yomi's fatness is great for defense."

Mina was just about to object to Chii's choices, but sighed and decided to not interfere. Kimi was in trouble, and it was no time to argue.

They jumped in the Azumanga Helicopter, that was on top of the warehouse. Mina opened up her laptop, and went on the internet, "Where do you think we could find the Mini Moni?"

"At their next concert!" Replied Yomi, "They're a big musical group for children, remember?"

Mina nodded, and looked up Mini Moni's upcomming concerts on Smoogle. (Google parody. Lol)

"A CONCERT IS TODAY, AND IT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!"

Chii gasped, "TO MADISON SQUAREE!!"

The helicopter, which Chiyo was flying, headed to Madison Square Garden. (Which is by the way, a real place.)

The helicopter parked somewhere, and the girls ran out and managed to sneak backstage, watching the devilish Mini Moni sing.

"hokkaidou wa sapporo otsugi wa  
(sapporo RAAMEN)  
aomori akita ni iwate no morioka  
(wankosoba wankosoba)  
fukushima yamagata miyagi wa sendai  
(sasakama sasakama) "

The Mini Moni sung.

"I say we sneak attack them!" Chii whispered. Tomo nodded, but Mina, and Yomi disagreed. Chiyo didn't even say anything. Tomo flipped the birdy at Mina and Yomi, and Chii and Tomo ran on stage.

"saga ni nagasaki kumamoto miyazaki  
soshite kagoshima okina--."

The Mini Moni stopped singing mid sentence and stared at the two girls, who were holding guns at them.

The children in the audience gasped.

"CHII! YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Mina.

Chii and Tomo looked at each other, and ran off the stage.

--

HEY! MINI MONI FANS!

You'll get a FREE prize, if you can guess what song they're singing! Come on! COME ON!


	3. The thing that comes after chap 2

I OWN IT! I OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH AND MINI MONI! THAT'S RIGHT!

No. I don't. I lied.

Warning: VIO-LENCE, Drug refference. Nothing bad.

--

Mini Moni followed them two. They ran out of the room, and into the crowded ness inside of the big.. oddly circuliar entertainment building. Tomo fell down the down escalator, and Chii attempted to run down the up.

Mini Moni's member Ai Kago, also known as Aibon, grabbed out a dagger. She ran over to Chii.

Chii turned around and kicked Kago in the balls. "THAT'S FOR NOT LISTING YOURSELF IN THE YELLOW PAGES, YOU FAG!"

(inside joke lol)

Chiyo smashed a bottle over Kago's head, and Kago fell down the up escalator.

The civilians screamed, and ran and stuff.

Mina ran, with her height, almost being pushed away by the crowd. She cried out for her allies.

Chii was helping Tomo up, and Mini Moni's leader in a half, Mari Yaguchi, stood behind Chii, with a large gun. Mina took notice and screamed for Chii to move out the way. Chii spun around, noticed Yaguchi, screamed, and let go of Tomo.

Yaguchi grabbed Chii's arm. "IT GOT ME! THE MINI MONI GOT ME!"

Mina got mad. No one hurts her friends. No one. She kicked Yaguchi in the back with a spinning kick. Yaguchi screamed and fell backwards. Chii ran the hell away from there.

Yaguchi got up, and faced Mina.

"SEXY BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Yaguchi called out. An energy blaster comming out from her nipples.

Mina got hit.

(LOL)

Just then, the cops came in, shooting at everyone. "EVERYONE, DROP YOUR WEAPONS, WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED!"

Chii carried Tomo, and ran back to the stage Mini Moni sung on, with Mina right behind her. The cops followed.

Chii, Mina, and Tomo managed to hide behind a curtain, while the cops searched for them. Yomi was still there in the backstage spot. Chii ran over to her and placed Tomo on the floor. "She hurt her back on the escalator." Chii explained.

"Come on, we can go out the way we came, since the cops didn't discover Yomi there." Whispered Mina.

"Wait." Winced the hurt Tomo, "Where's Chiyo?"

There was a loud explosion. Mina peaked through the curtains. The audience seats were gone, and Chiyo was there, laughing her head off, throwing grenades, and cocktail bombs.

"SAY HELLO, TO MAH LITTLE FRIENDS!"

Chii and Tomo screamed their asses off laughing, but Mina didn't find that funny at all. Cute little Tsukurimashou Chiyo?!

Chii and Mina, ran out from under the curtains, since Chiyo had their back, and Yomi carried Tomo and followed.

They sucessfully made it the hell out of there, and got on the helicopter. Soon, Chiyo got on, and all five of them took off.

(Sorry about the lack of setting information. I've never been to Madison Square Garden. Only seen it. It's not even square, it's a circle. Lmao, I walked past it a few times. It looks like a football field, sort of.)

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Mina scolded, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! LOOK! TOMO'S HURT! AND WE LET THEM GET AWAY WITHOUT ANY INFORMATION ABOUT WHERE KIMI IS, OR HOW SHE'S DOING!"

Yomi carefully put bandaids on the deep cuts from the escalator on Tomo's back. Tomo rolled her eyes, "Eh, don't worry about it. What Chiyo did was awesome though!"

They all turned to Chiyo, the pilot of the helicopter, who was sipping beer at the same time. "Man, her mind is corrupted." Muttered Yomi, "Damn that Takahashi."

It took just now for Chii to notice the small burn on Mina's chest. Her clothing was ripped there, and the burn looked like it was blistering. "Mina, what happened?!"

"No one told me about this 'Sexy Beam' thing!" Replied Mina.

Yomi gasped, "The 'Sexy Beam' is a powerful attack Mari Yaguchi can unleash from her nipples."

"WELL I KNOW THAT NOW!" Mina said, rolling her eyes. Chii sighed, "Yomi, you should patch that up too."

Yomi did what she was told.

"Well, since you guys look like you know alot more about Mini Moni then we do, can you tell us about them?" Asked Chii.

Yomi nodded, "The Mini Moni's members are Tsuji Nozomi, Ai Kago, Mika Todd, Mari Yaguchi, and Ai Takahashi. Mari Yaguchi is the leader in a half, and Mika Todd is the other leader in a half."

"What do you mean by leader in a half?" Intterupted Mina.

"When Chii wrote this story she created a time paradox. In actual reality, Mari Yaguchi was the first leader of Mini Moni, and then left, leaving Mika Todd as leader, and Ai Takahashi came in to replace her. Chii wanted to put Mari Yaguchi in, for the sexy beam bit, and she wanted Ai Takahashi in it too.. So they're leader in a half."

"..I didn't get that at all." Frowned Tomo.

(LOOK. I KEPT YAGUCHI IN MINI MONI, OK?)

"Does anyone else have magical sexy beam power so I don't get burned again?" Intterupted Mina once again.

"No. Well Kago smokes, so you should watch out for that. And Mika Todd can bake really good cakes.." Yomi stopped and began to drool. "Really, good cakes."

"Alright gang, where are we going? What concert do they have afterwards?" Asked Chiyo.

Mina looked up Mini Moni's concerts in America again. "They have ten more places here in America in their tour, before they go back to Japan."

"Any in New York?"

"Yes, Pirannaha Dome. But that's Tomorrow."

(I made that shit up. I have no imagination.)

"Okay! Back to the warehouse."

E . L. S. E. W. H. E. R. E.

There was a large, elegant, glass table. In a nice, fancy, rich, room. The walls were red, and soft, and there were pictures with golden pictureframes, and a beautiful chandeleirs, (sp?)

The table was in the middle, on top of a large red carpet.

Suddentally, a fist pounded onto the large table, creating a crack in it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" came a loud voice.

The voice belonged to a furious Mari Yaguchi. A short blonde, with a ferious temper. The one who created Mini Moni. The half leader.

The Mini Moni group gave no reply to their angry half leader. "I think it was her friends." Said Ai Kago, the group's trickster.

"Well duh!" Shouted Tsuji, the other trickster. "They can't get the girl until we get our money."

Mika noticed the cracked table. "Oh, Yaguchi, look what you did to the table."

Yaguchi looked down at the crack, "AND YOU WORRY ABOUT THE TABLE?! WHAT ABOUT OUR ASSES?!"

Kago sighed, "I need a smoke." She took out a lighter and lit up. "Hey, Kago, you're going to end up getting arrested for that." Frowned Tsuji. Kago shrugged.

Takahashi walked into the room. The sleezy looking member. "She's still unconcious."

She reported, refferring to Kimi.

"Excellent." Said Yaguchi, sounding alot like Mister Burns. (SIMPSONS JOKE, MANN!)

-B. A. C. K. W. H. E. R. E. ... I. F. T. H.A.T M.A.K.E.S S.E.N.S.E.--

The Azugirls and Mina and Chii, sat around the coffee table back at the Azumanga warehouse. "What happened was just horrible! We all could have gotten ourselves killed!" Said Mina. "We should think of a plan, instead of going unprepared like that! We were just lucky!"

Chii groaned, "Who the hell died and made you leader?"

"IT'S NOT THE MATTER OF BEING LEADER OR NOT! Chii, it's about getting Kimi back!"

And of course, the one with reason, Mina, was ignored.

"WE SHOULD VOTE ON THE TEAM'S LEADER!" Suggested Tomo.

Chii nodded, "Okay! I nominate myself!"

Tomo died laughing, "Who the hell is going to vote for you?"

"WELL WHO'S VOTING FOR YOU?"

"MYSELF, AND MY YOMI!"

Yomi rolled her eyes, "I'm not picking either of you jackasses."

Tomo turned to Yomi, "SHUT THE HELL UP, FATASS. GO FIND JENNY CRAIG IN THE YELLOW PAGES!"

"Guys, guys!" Said Mina, trying to regain the order, "We have to think of a plan to get Kimi back!"

Chii laughed, "Is she like, your girlfriend or something?"

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Chii laughed still, "Seriously though, who's leader?"

Mina growled.

The votes for leader came down to this.

Chii: One.

Tomo: One.

Each girl voted for themself.

"I guess we're both leaders then!" declared Tomo.

Chii looked around, "Where's Chiyo?"

Tomo pointed to Chiyo in a shadowy corner, snorting crack. (Chiyo is just too OOC now. It just.. Burns.)

"Dem Mini Moni'll pay." Muttered Mina.

Sorry. This Chapter's sorta long. I'm new to this. ..


	4. Chapter Four: Fourrrr

I don't own Azumanga Daioh. I don't own Mini Moni.

...They say the first step's admitting it.

Warning: Violence and swears. The usual.

--

The third Mini Moni concert in Manhattan in Mini Moni's 'American Tour Supreme, PYON!' tour, was going to begin soon at the Pirannha Dome. Our heroines found themselves in Chiyo's helicopter, chatting about various, retarded subjects. Yomi looked at her watch, and told Chiyo they better get going before they're late.

The helicopter lifted off. "Okay, so does everyone remember the plan?" Asked a nervous Mina.

Chii and Tomo shrugged. "Yes." Replied Yomi. "Chii, Tomo, this is serious. Kimi's life is in danger." Scolded Mina, "Are you two sure?"

"YES! NOW STOP NAGGING US ALREADY! SHEEEEEEEEESH!" Screamed Chii. "AS ONE OF THE TEAM LEADERS, I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

(Mina gets no respect, no respect whatsoever.)

As soon as they were there, Mina looked out the window. "Look! There it is!"

The girls, 'cept Chiyo 'cause she's driving, looked out the window and gasped. "The dome looks like.. a giant.. fish!" Said Tomo in awe.

And Tomo was right. The dome was huge, made completely of some glass-looking shiney material. It was in the shape of a giant fish, which is probably why they call it Pirannha Dome.

There were nice pretty trees, and flowers, and it looked absolutely beautiful from people who had a birds eye view. There was a pretty ocean in the back, and the sea sparkled as much as the Pirannha Dome's glass-like material did. It looked as if some one sparkled silver glitter all over the area. Chiyo found some place to land her helicopter, and the girls sneaked into the Pirannha Dome.

Tomo, Chii, and Yomi were dressed in black business suits, and dark 'Men in Black' sunglasses.

Chiyo and Mina wore pop-princess outfits, and strutted their ways down the diamond, sparkly walks, of the dome. "HEY!" Said a security gaurd, "Who the hell are you? This hallway is for the preformances. The Audiences go through that door!"

"We are apart of the preformances. We're body gaurds." explained Yomi. Yomi pointed to Mina and Chiyo. "They're two new members of Mini Moni. According to Yaguchi, the Mini Moni members must be 4'11, or shorter. These two, as you can clearly see, are 4'4."

The Security Gaurd looked at Chiyo, then Mina. "Well, they are sort of short.."

"Exactly." Said Tomo. The gaurd moved out the way, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, Mini Moni."

"Nah, it's okay." Said Mina. Chiyo kicked the Security Gaurd in the balls. "DON'T DO IT AGAIN, FREAK FACE!"

They made it backstage. They entered the dressing room. It was a hot pink colour, and a large mirror took up the whole left wall, good for applying make up. The fuzzy carpet covering the whole entire floor, was purple. The racks that held hangers to put your costumes on, were in five rows of three. Each row in each rack had about ten hangers on them. In front of those rows, screaming was heard.

The Mini Moni members were embarrased and half dressed. They were changing into their costumes for the preformances. "HOW THE HELL'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" Shouted Yaguchi.

"By being clever!" Replied Mina. Chii and Tomo threw off their business suits to reveal the outfits they were wearing before. "BRING IT ON!" They screamed.

"Why did you wear your clothes under your suit?" Asked Yomi. Tomo punched Yomi in the stomach, "YOU'RE KILLING THE ACTIONY MOOD!"

Yaguchi laughed.

"I'M GONNA SHOVE MY JANKENPYONS UP YOUR ASS!" Yelled Tsuji. She was attempting to give Tomo a drop kick, but Yomi moved in the way, and Tsuji bounced off and crashed into some racks. LMAO.

"HAH! I DON'T NEED NO JENNY CRAIG!"

Chiyo got out a sniper rifle and shot in any random direction. "BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"SEXY BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

The attack hit Chii in the arm, while she was beating up Kago.

"CHII!" Cried out Mina.

Mika, grabbed Mina from behind by the neck, and backwards choke slammed her.

(AN: Mika is the noticibly tallest member of Mini Moni now. -Kicks Takahashi down a few inches- IT'S NOT FAIR HOW SHE HAS TO WEAR DIFFERENT STUFF, AND TAKAHASHI IS TALLER THEN HER!)

Yomi spun Mika around, and gave her an uppercut to the jaw "Thanks." said Mina.

Mika fell on top of Takahashi, right when she was about to get Chiyo.

Kago kneed Chii in the face. Then she laughed, and then lit up a cig. She then pressed the litted part on Chii's arm, where the Sexy Beam hit her.

"When you turn fourteen, you should smoke too! HAHAHAHA!"

Mina turned to Chii. She pushed Kago away from her. "CHII? ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Chii looked up and her eyes widdened, "MINA! MOVE!"

It was too late, Takahashi hit Mina in the head with a hard tray. Mina collasped. Chii tried shaking Mina, but Mina didn't respond. Chii stood up, and Takahashi pounced on her.

Yomi gave Yaguchi a kick to the head. Blood splattered out. Yomi gave Yaguchi a punch in the nose for good measures. Kago gave Yomi a sneak attack with another one of those tray thingies to the back. (Where the hell do they keep getting those things?) Yomi yelped out in pain and spun around. Yaguchi hit Yomi in the back wtih a tray thingy too. Lmao!! Then they played a lovely game of slap the Yomi in the back repeatedly, until she bruises.

Tomo stood there in front of the mirror, watching the fighting, eating popcorn. Mika tapped on Tomo's shoulder. Tomo turned to Mika, and casually offered some popcorn. Mika took some, then shoved it up Tomo's nose. She slammed Tomo into a hanger rack, and took a metal hanger. She used the sharp, question mark (lol, refference ?) looking part of the hanger, and stabbed Tomo in the neck with it.

The popcorn bag dropped on the floor, and Tsuji happily walked over to it, and began to feast.

Chiyo was finished shooting at the wall. She threw the empty gun at Tsuji, which gave a bulls-eye hit to the head. Tsuji on impact, slammed backwards into the mirror, miraculously, not breaking it, and held her bleeding forehead and screamed, dropping the popcorn.

Chiyo walked over to Tsuji, picked up the popcorn, rubbed it around in Tsuji's blood, and ate it.

"Taste of victory!"

Takahashi put her hand on Chii's neck. Chii struggled to get Takahashi's arm off of her. "Wh-where, where's, KIMI?!"

Takahashi laughed, "Where's the money?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER?!"

Takahashi slapped Chii, and turned to help Tsuji out.

Mika created a huge gap in Tomo's neck. Tomo finally managed to push the tall girl off of her.

Tomo winced and held her neck. She punched Mika in the stomach. Mika grabbed Tomo's arm and twisted it. "Where, what are you doing with the hostage, and why do you want so much.. so.. Much.. money?" Tomo asked through the pain. Mika smirked, "Why does it matter to you?"

"She's.. My friend.. My.."

Tomo yelled, "MY ARM! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT! CHILL DOWN, BUDDY!"

"I'm not your buddy, guy!" said Mika harshly. She kicked Tomo in the stomach, sending her across the room.

There were knocking on the door. "Two minutes 'till show time, girls!"

The Mini Moni's gasped. They quickly ran away from our heroines, and changed into their costumes. They all ran out the dressing room.

Chii lay, breathing heavily. "Plan failed completely. We weren't even supposed to fight. We should have listened to Mina! 'Nnn now Mina's dead!"

"Cool," Said Chiyo, "Can I poke the corpse with a stick?"

Yomi got up off the floor, and walked over to Mina's limp body. She picked up Mina's wrist, listening for a pulse. "Mina's not dead. She just had a nasty hit to the head."

"Yeah," Chiyo laughed, "It's Tomo's injuries that's the most serious. Tomo can't fight for shit!"

Yomi looked at Chiyo for a brief second in a half, and ran over to Tomo, who was laying on top of the clothing hanger racks. Her neck was bleeding alot, and her arm was red looking.

"FUCK, TOMO!" Yomi swore. She began to apply pressure to Tomo's wounds.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Asked Chii, "We can still carry out Mina's plans. And Mini Moni only has nine more days of their tour in America. If we don't get Kimi back, they'll take her to Japan with her, and we might not never see her again!"

"I don't see why we can't just pay them the money. I'm stinkin rich!"

"Chiyo, you're not THAT rich, do you have five 'CAZILLION' dollars on you?" Aruged Chii.

"Man, that amount doesn't even exist!"

"Exactly!"

Chii thought for a while, "You know, a person who would have THAT much money.. is.. Is.. Is.. Bill Gates."

Yomi, Chiyo, and even Tomo looked at Chii. She was on to something!!

--

This chapter was short. I made up for the really ridiculously.. If I spelt that right.. Long chapter, and put in some violence for you. Sorry, K?


	5. What's five in Spanish?

I STILL don't own Azumanga Daioh or Mini Moni.

But I'm working on it.

--

Mina awoke in Chiyo's helicopter. It looked early in the morning. Mina looked out the window. She darn well knew it wasn't Manhattan anymore. Where were they? Mina turned her head, and noticed a sleeping Chii. Mina shook Chii gently. Chii opened one eye. "What's wrong, Mina?"

"What happened?! Where are we going?! Where's Mini Moni?!"

"Mini Moni's in Boston in their American Tour. Pirannha Dome was their last day in New York."

"So we're going to Mass?!"

"What? Noo! We're going to Washington. Medina, Washington."

Mina blinked, "WHY?! KIMI'S IN TROUBLE!! WE CAN'T SLACK OFF!"

"We know. Mini Moni wants us to pay five cazillion dollars to them in order to get Kimi back. The richest person we know right now is Bill Gates. So we're going to Bill Gate's mansion to ask kindly for a donation."

"WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT?!"

"A smart one. We'll get the money. You'll see."

(Bill Gates really lives there. According to Wikipedia. But.. We all know where he REALLY lives.. -COUGHUNDERYOURBEDCOUGH-)

The helicopter landed. Our heroines took a look at the outside of Bill Gates' house. It was a large, twenty first century Earth sheltered home, sorta making it look a little gay.

"This shit looks pathetic compared to my daddy's 402901012486391045 mansions." Over exaggerated Chiyo.

"Let's just stop insulting the man's home. Look, no security gaurds. That's funny." Said Yomi.

The gang knocked on Bill Gates' door.

Bill Gates answered it. He looked at the gang. "..May I help you?"

Chiyo, Tomo, and Chii died of laughter. "HE LOOKS LIKE A FRICKEN NERD. THIS.. BILLIONARE EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT, JUST LOOKS LIKE, A BIG, FRICKEN, NERD!"

And it was true. Glasses, brown hair, freckly skin. This guy was a nerd!

A computer geek!

"Uh.. We're apart of the Charity fund for Blind and Sightful Kids.. One of our employees are held up for ransome, and we know since you do charity work and stuff... We just want.." Yomi began, but Bill Nerd cut her off.

"You want money, is that it?"

"Yeah. About five cazillion dollars would be good."

Bill Gates looked pissed. "FIVE, CAZILLION DOLLARS?! ALL PEOPLE FUCKING DO, IS ASK, AND ASK, AND ASK FOR MONEY, LIKE I'M A BIG, FUCKING, MONEY TREE! WHY DON'T YOU GET LOST AND LICK MY BALLS. OH, AND THE REASON WHY VISTA EXISTS, IS BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU PEOPLE! NOW SUFFER THE MOST HORRIBLE OPERATING SYSTEM EVER CREATED!"

Silence.

Tomo turned to Chiyo. "Plan B."

More silence lol..

...

Chiyo shot Bill Gates.

(LOOOL)

Chiyo then ran in the house, and shot Melinda, Bill's wife.

She ran out with more then thirty sacks full of money. "I think this is enough."

"Did we really have to use violence?!" Squeeked Mina. She covered her eyes, at the bloody, dead Bill in front of her. "Well, we did ask nicely, and he was being so rude.." Replied Chiyo.

Mina threw up.

"Come on, we gotta get to New Hampshire!" Chiyo began to lead the way to the helicopter.

"New Hampshire??" Asked Mina.

"Yeah," Replied Tomo, "Mini Moni's next concert."

(Lmao, it's that dry, because it's twelve in the morning, and I'm getting ready to go to bed.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted Mina, once they were there. "CANOBIE LAKE PARK! I LOVE THIS FRICKEN PLACE!"

"Shut up, Mina!" Growled Chii.

Mina turned to Chii, and smirked.

"What's with the expression, Mina?"

"They've got funnel cake."

...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Chii, "I LOVE THIS PLAAAAAAAACE! FUNNEL CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"Okay, you two, once we pay the Mini Moni back, and get Kimi back, we can get all the funnel cake and shit we want." Said Yomi.

Chii and Mina groaned.

The Mini Moni stood on a small stage (STFU. IT'S THERE NOW. I NEVER BEEN TO CANNIBAL.. WHATEVER THE HELL ITWAS!) testing out their mic. The gang took notice, and ran over to them.

"I'm not in the mood to fight. It's too hot, and we're in an amusement park." Said Yaguchi.

Tomo shook her head, "We're not here to fight. We're here to give you the money."

Yaguchi shot a deathglare to Tomo, "After the preformance."

"CAN WE GO ON THE RIDES NOW?!" Begged Mina. "PLEAAAAAAAASE?!"

Yomi looked at Mina, then exploded in laughter. "NO!"

(Lol that's cold, Yomi)

The crowd of Mini Moni fans came in, and all stood around the stage, all so suddently. I got writer's block so bare with me.

Yaguchi smirked, and the audience went wild. Mika, supposedly the only one in Mini Moni who can speak fluent English stepped in front of the mic.

--

Forgive me, for killing Bill Gates. Maybe you are Bill Gates and you're reading this. Maybe you're a Bill Gates fanatic, and was highly offended.

I'm sorry. (.

But if you really are Bill Gates..

Hey.. Can you.. Spare me some money.. So.. I can get.. Like.. A Wii?

PLEASE?! MY PARENTS WON'T BUY ME ONE, SO I HAVE TO RAISE UP MONEY TO GET MY OWN WII!

I CAN'T WORK! I'M TOO YOUNG! BILL! HELP ME! YOU GOT ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY ALL THE WII'S IN THE WORLD. Oh. NO. You would want me to buy an Xbox.

WELL SCREW YOU!

TAKE VISTA AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR--

..Oh.

I'm sorry.

I'm also sorry that this chapter was very short. We're getting near the end, kitties. The Sequel is there though.


	6. My leg itches

Azumanga Daioh is not mine, and neither is Mini Moni. But that's not what my Lawyer says. Well, see you in court over legalship rights.

Swears and such.

--

"HELLO NEW HAMPSHIRE! HOW ARE YOU GUY'S DOING TONIGHT?"

The audience shouted a 'FINE' in unison.

"Are you ready to make some noise?!"

The audience let out a scream.

"Okay! Ready?!"

The music began to play, and the crowd cheered.

-Too lazy. Posts lyrics-.

Mini Moni telephone ring ring ring  
Chii folded her arms. She could be eating funnel cake, but instead, she has to watch Mini Moni sing THIS.

denwa wokakemashou rin rin rin

Tomo found herself dancing along with them.

pakapaka denwa pakka rin rin rin

Mina was going to cry. Here she was, in the best amusement park on the galaxy, and she can't do ANYTHING in it. "God darn, Kimi, I wish you'd rescue yourself!"

rin rin rin too too too  
rin rin rin pull lu lu lu

Yomi looked at Mina's expression and died. (Prick.)

kochira Mini Moni rusuban denwa service center desu

rusudenkida rusu denkida

okeshou yarimashou rin rin rin  
pakapaka konpakuto rin rin rin

bichinkana doudesuka?  
natural ni shiakemashou!

tokonimonaimononaraba tsukurimashou!

Chiyo blinked, Tsukurimashou huh? Sounds familiar. (CHIYO'S TURNING BACK?!)  
peperonchino ni cheese kaketatteiidaro! ( Pepperoni and Cheese? Wtf are they talking about? Pizza?)

Chiyo put a cigar in her mouth and lit it. "Not familiar enough." (Oh. Nevermind. Sadistic Chiyo stays)

The concert was soon over, and the crowd screamed and went crazy. Mini Moni waved and walked off the stage. They secretly hand jestured that our heroines were to follow them. So they did.

They stood behind a closed off area. Mina and Tomo gave Yaguchi the sacks of money.

"This looks more then enough. Where the hell'd you get this money from? Bill Gates?!" joked Kago.

The girls gave no comment. LMAOO

The Mini Moni turned around, getting ready to leave. "WAIT!" shouted Chii, "Where's Kimi?!"

"Follow us." The Mini Moni said at the same time, without stopping. The heroines hesistated, but followed anyway.

They walked to the free parking parking lot of the park, and there, was the big, pink, Mini Moni bus. Chii gasped, "It looks like a fucking bunny rabbit!"

And it does. It was shaped like a giant Minimo, the Mini Moni mascot thing. The Bus seen in the Mini Moni Bus Guide video.

They all but Chiyo stepped in the bus. Mika sat in the drivers seat, and started the bus up.

The bus' floors and walls were a strained peach colour. The seats where soft and comfy, but a creepy pink. There were like, eleven or ten seats in the bus. Two on the left, and two on the right. In back of those seats, were another two. In the back of those which was in the back of the bus, were three seats, all lined up next to each other. Mina and Chii sat on the first two mentioned. Tomo and Yomi sat in the next two I mentioned. The rest of the Mini Moni sat in the remaining seats.

It was just then, that Chii noticed that Chiyo was gone. "Hey, where's Chiyo?"

There was a helicopter noise, and they all looked out the back window. There was the Azumanga Helicopter.

"Alright!" Said Mika, "Let's GO!"

They walked in a fancy looking building, complete with door man and everything. The Mini Moni bus and the helicopter parked. They walked into the building, got into an elevator, and got on the top floor. Blah, blah, blah. They came to a door, with 'MINI MONI' carved in it with golden letters.

They walked in the elegant room mentioned really earlier, you know? The thing with the glass table?

Mina gasped, this place was so rich!

Takahashi lead them into a room, with white walls, no furniture, and white floors. Kimi was naked, all tied up in the middle of the room. Her head was hung down, so no one knew if she was sleeping.. Or if she was dead.

"Your friends are here." Said Takahashi. Kimi looked up. "YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER RESCUED ME!"

"What?! That's what friends are for Kimi." Said Chii.

"IT'S A TRAP! IDIOT!"

DUN...

DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN

DUNN..

--

Another Mini Moni fan's thing:

What was the song that the Mini Moni played?

Even though it was DEAD obvious.

THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET. WITH LIKE 725 WORDS! LMAO


	7. 11

I don't own Azumanga Daioh, and Mini Moni. I might. Just have to depend on what this judge right here says about it.

--

Too late. Takahashi pushed them all in the room. "YOU CHEATER! WE BROUGHT YOU THE MONEY!" screamed Mina.

"If we hold you guys in here, we'll get even more money!" Laughed Takahashi. She locked the door. Chii turned to Kimi. "Oh well, atleast you're alright, right?"

"Oh, Honestly." Muttered Kimi.

Kimi had long brown hair, and looked like a British girl. (That descriptive enough?)

Tomo growled and banged her head against the wall. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WE GAVE THEM EVERYTHING THEY WANTED!! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!"

Chiyo frowned, "Yeah, Tomo. This bites. This bites your face. Now quit your birching." (I LOVE THIS CHIYO!)

The girls sat in the room, helpless and hopeless. They failed. They failed everything.

Chiyo sniffed the air, "Damn Kimi, don't they ever let you out to the bathroom?"

Kimi gave no comment.

"OH THIS IS GOING SUCK!" screamed Tomo.

A few hours passed. Tomo looked at Yomi. "Hey Yomi, I have to take a dump."

Yomi sighed, "No dumps allowed Tomo. You can only piss in the corner like everyone else."

(WTF IS WRONG WITH THOSE TWO LINES?)

"I can't even reach the goddamned corner. I'm all tied up!" Kimi complained.

Chii got so angry, a vein was just about to pop out of her head. "FOR GODS SAKE! I REFUSE TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANY LONGER! WE'RE GOING TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU RED EYED CREEP!" Screamed Chiyo.

Chii was just about to go attack Chiyo, but what Mina said stopped her.

"Yeah, Chii, shut up. I give up. We're never going to get out of here. Mini Moni is just too strong."

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET THOSE MIDGITS GET THEIR WAY?!"

"Eh, Look on the brightside. Soon, Mini Moni's American Tour'll end, and we'll all have to go to Japan, which would satisfy your Wapanese, weaboo friend, Mina." sneered Chiyo.

Mina's head snapped to Chiyo in defense, "I'M NOT A WEABOO. I'M ONE PERCENT JAPANESE!"

"Shut the hell up, you Wapanese loser. Go 'Kawaii Desu' to your mom for all I care."

"YOU GUYS!" Chii intterupted, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING THE MINI MONI! NOT OURSELVES! WE CAN DO ANYTHING IF WE MANAGED TO KILL BILL GATES AND ROB HIM! JUST LOOK! LOOK ALL AROUND YOU! WE GOT YOMI'S FATNESS... Mina's...fighting hatingness... Tomo's... idiotness... Kimi's... Ability to complain.. And..."

Chii's confidence faded. "WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"I GOT AN IDEA!" shouted Tomo. Everyone turned to Tomo. "LET'S BEAT EVERYONE THE HELL UP!"

Chii punched Kimi in the face. "NO FAIR!" Shouted Kimi, "I'M FUCKING TIED UP YOU PRICK!"

Chiyo hit Mina in the jaw with one of her beer bottles, "AND FOR THE RECORD, EDWARD ELRIC DOESN'T EXIST!"

This comment got Mina pissed to the curve, and slammed Chiyo into the wall, over, and over, and over, and over, and over. "HE IS TOO REAL! HE'S REAL, NOW TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT TO HELL BACK!" She screamed within hits. "OKAY!!" Chiyo pleaded, "STOP! HE'S REAL! I'M SORRY!"

Mina let Chiyo go.

Chiyo took out a pistol. "SYKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE!"

--

The girls were all sitting around the glass table. The Mini Monis that is. "HAH! Yaguchi that was a great plan!" Laughed Mika, "I can't believe they brought it!"

Yaguchi laughed, "Neh! Aint I smart?!"

"No...

You...

Ain't."

--

COMMING UP NEXT, THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Who's that voice who told Yaguchi that she was stupid?

Are the girls really gonna beat each other to peices?!

Where are they going to use the bathroom?

Why are most of them OOC?

MOST OF THE QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND MORE IN:

THE FINAL CHAPTER.


	8. FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Judge Maury Povich: "IN THE CASE OF 23 YEARS OLD AZUMANGA DAIOH AND MINI MONI.. CHII.."

Chii: -Crossing Fingers-

Judge Maury Povich: "You are NOT the father."

Chii: -Sobs uncontrollably-

Judge Maury: "Which means.. You do NOT own Azumanga Daioh and Mini Moni."

--

Previously on The Evil Mini Moni..

The girls finally paid off their ransome and went to save their friend. Suddentally, it was a trap, and they were locked in there, in a room with no furniture and or bathroom. Which caused them to go insane. Meanwhile, Yaguchi and friends talk about their latest movie, and why hamburgers suck, but moved that conversation to the side to talk about Yaguchi's cool plan. Then suddentally, some one told Yaguchi that she was stupid..

Yaguchi laughed, "Neh! Aint I smart?!"

"No you aint."

They all turned to the voice.

Kagura and Osaka were standing at the door, wearing sunglasses, looking mega radical. "Where are they?"

"You're their friends, eh?" Yaguchi got up. "WELL YOU CAN GO JOIN THEM. SEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXY BEAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

They dodged the attack. Kagura kicked Yaguchi in the stomach, sending Yaguchi flying, and slamming into a plant.

(Just watched Yaguchi do the Sexy Beam for one minute and sixteen seconds.)

She got up. "SEXY BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Kagura pulled out a mirror, and the attack reflected. Yaguchi got hit in the chest, and screamed.

"HALF LEADER!" The Mini Moni yelled, crowding Yaguchi. "OH, YAGUCHI! HANG IN THERE! PLEASE, HANG IN THERE!"

"We won't kill her unless you return our friends. You got your money." Said Kagura.

The Mini Moni turned to Kagura. "She's in the room, down the hall and into the left." Said Takahashi.

Kagura and Osaka nodded, and ran to the room.

They slowly opened the door, and almost got shot in the head with a bullet. It was crazy in there. Blood was everywhere, and people were beating people for no reason at all.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Screamed Osaka.

Everyone in the room looked at Osaka, and replied,

"THIS. IS. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Osaka blinked, "Actually, this is time to rescue you."

"Oh." Said the girls locked up in the room. "Oh."

Kagura laughed, "The door wasn't even locked!"

...

After serveral loud explosions, the Azumanga Helecopter was seen, flying high into the sky.

And on the roof of the fancy building, stood the Mini Moni, watching the helecopter.

"SEXY BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Yaguchi cried into the night.

SEXY BEAAAAAAAM!!

...

And that's pretty much all I saw, gazing into the eyes of the Mini Moni.

(What an imagination I have, huh?)

...

GO READ THE SEQUEL NOW. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO READ THE SEQUEL. SHEESH.

By the way, this is the shortest chapter, and the most unrewarding one. LOL. I WAS IN A RUSH. THIS STORY IS SO OLD, I WROTE IT.. MONTHS.. MAN.. YEARS.. AGO.


End file.
